Harry Potter and the Power of the Moon
by Sheya
Summary: AU Senshi get involved with the Wizarding world now what is Pluto up to and why does she need Moon's help


~~~~~~~~~~~   
Harry Potter and the Power of the Moon  
Another Harry Potter Crossover   
A HP/SM Oneshot by Sheya  
~~  
Disclaimer:: Don't own 'em don't want to own 'em I just want to ply with them 'cause they are so fun.   
~~  
BTW I LOVE reviews of any nature.   
~~  
And this will definitely not span a year I'm just leaving it open for a sequel if I get good reviews.  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A black haired boy lay on a bed tossing and turning, he had tears running down his face and he was crying out in his sleep for someone that he knew would never come, return his call, or laugh a laugh like a bark again. The boy sat up in bed abruptly green eyes stared wildly around hoping that no one had heard him. He started when he heard a noise in the next room but it was only his cousin's bed groaning as the fat, lazy boy turned over in his own bed, he envied his cousin being able to sleep without nightmares. He knew most of his nightmares weren't real, but some of them were really happening somewhere in the world and that scared him even more then he hated his Potions Master. He rolled in his threadbare sheet and tried to go back to sleep knowing that he would not sleep long or well even as he steeled himself for his nightmares.   
  
~~   
  
Halfway around the world from the boy a blond haired girl around the same age was eating lunch with her friends. She had crystal blue eyes and wore her hair in two strange pigtails. Her friends were two girls one with brown hair, worn in a ponytail, and green eyes and the other with short ocean blue hair and matching eyes. Their lunch was interrupted by the appearance of her school's guidance counselor, a woman with long green hair and ruby eyes. She wondered what was going on when she was handed a note and the woman left quickly. She opened and read the note and then turned to her friends.   
  
"We need to all meet tonight, Setsuna is gathering the outers. I'll get Minako and we'll meet at the temple."   
  
Her friends nodded and then they went back to eating, boy watching, and reading.   
  
~~   
Later the girls, and Minako, who also had blond hair and blue eyes, would be found at a Shinto Shrine gathered in the room belonging to the fifth of the original friends, a girl with long black hair and deep blue eyes, there were four other people in the room but only one of them could be called a girl the others were women full grown. The other girl had shoulder length dark violet hair and eyes, and the two unknown women, one had aqua hair and eyes and the other had short sandy hair and blue eyes, the third was the woman from earlier. As they were chatting a young man, with short black hair and deep blue eyes, walked in,   
  
"Sorry I'm late but there was an emergency at the hospital."   
  
"That's ok I saw you would be late and informed the others." The green haired woman answered.   
  
"And anyway you're late because of a problem at a hospital, can't get angry about that- me I'm usually late because of detention, that isn't an emergency."   
  
"You haven't even been late all year Usagi, that's a good thing." The black haired owner of the room informed her friends.   
  
"Yeah- oh! Setsuna what did you call us here for?" Usagi looked inquiringly at the Green haired woman.   
  
"There is a man in England who is trying to take over the world.... I did not really call you to talk about him though I called you to talk about the child who defeated him and the young man who that child became."   
  
"Really how old is he?" The blond Minako asked.   
  
"About a year younger then you all he will turn sixteen this summer. You will be finished with school in about a week, so I need you all to get permission to go to England for the next year as soon as you can. I will work out the forms for you. All you need to do is get your parents permission."   
  
"But why do we need to do this?"   
  
"He recently lost someone important to him... however Usagi you can bring that person back, the man fell into the time-stream but I need you and the ginzuishou to release him. I will get in touch with the authorities in England. What I want you girls to do is find a man with a silver hand, who can turn into a rat. Luna and Artemis can give you the information you need to live in the community you will be visiting."   
  
"But England is England I lived there for a while I can help them."   
  
"You lived in the 'Muggle' areas we will be visiting the 'Wizard' areas, they separate themselves in Europe... probably because of what 'Wiccans' and the like call the 'burning times' when anyone who did not follow the Church was persecuted and killed. Even some who did follow the Church were attacked."   
  
"Ok so we'll go to England find this man, why do we need to find him?" Rei stood up and started for the door.   
  
"He is the key to the freedom of the man Usagi will retrieve. Rei where are you going?"   
  
"To do a fire reading on the location of this silver handed rat man."   
  
"Ok and I'll finish the paperwork to get you to England. Haruka and Michiru will go on vacation and bring Hotaru with them... she might actually do better in a closed wizard society."   
  
"I can't leave the hospital for a year."   
  
"I know Mamaru, you will have to sit this one out however, I will be able to get you a device that could get you to England almost instantaneously when you are needed."   
  
"So when do we leave?"   
  
"We leave in a week, Makoto." Setsuna replied. "Usagi you must come with me the man in the time-stream is weak and needs to return to this world."   
  
"Ok" Usagi followed Setsuna out of the Shrine and to the Time Gates.   
  
~~   
  
The boy who had been asleep woke up with a start, he hadn't had one of his usual dreams this one was almost pleasant although he would not believe it 'til he saw it. He stood up and looked in to a mirror and tried to flatten his messy black hair, and then he put his glasses over his brilliant green eyes. He jumped when he heard someone calling him from the bottom of the stairs, when he landed he turned and ran down the steps so as not to get yelled at for being late.   
  
"You sure took long enough... I don't want you back here until sunset." A long necked blond woman squawked at him as she handed him some burnt toast. "And leave Dudley alone."   
  
"Yes ma'am" The green eyed youth ran out the door and down the street dumping the toast down the gutter as he went. When he got to his destination the smell of bacon and eggs greeted him, as he had known a good breakfast was awaiting him, and today he even had an appetite. He walked up to the door and knocked then entered. He was greeted with his former Professor, Remus Lupin, who also happened to be his father's last best friend.   
  
"Harry, I hope you're planning to eat today?"   
  
"Actually I am hungry, just not for what my Aunt was making." Harry smiled.   
  
Remus, who had light brown hair and golden brown eyes, blinked, he hadn't seen Harry smile, really smile since before summer break- no since before Harry's godfather died. Remus smiled back, "so what made you actually smile?"   
  
"I 'suppose it's silly but, I had a dream about these girls and they were going to try to go to the time-stream to get Sirius back. I know it isn't true but at least I didn't relive his death all night."   
  
"If someone could go to the time-stream... but it is impossible for us. I don't that that anyone who could would care to."   
  
"What do you mean?"   
  
"The 'Veil' is an entrance to the time-stream- but no wizard has found a way to exit once it has been entered. We know that you can go through but we also have never gotten anyone back. So for all intents and purposes they are dead to us."   
  
"So there should be a way but it hasn't been found or if it has it was found by someone who really wouldn't care about us?"   
  
"It is said that an ancient race of humanoid non humans found a way to tap into the time-stream. But as far as we know they were destroyed over a thousand years ago. They were called the Lunarians and they were supposed to have had a beautiful kingdom spanning this solar system. But a horrible power wiped them and all trace of them out of existence."   
  
"Did they have an artifact called the ginzuishou?"   
  
"Yes they did... how?"   
  
"In my dream the green haired lady, named Setsuna, said she would need the ginzuishou and one of the blonds, her name was Usagi, to bring him back to this world. She also said that the others were to and I quote 'find a man with a silver hand, who can turn into a rat.'   
  
"Maybe your happiness isn't so silly...."   
  
"And she said that she would be contacting the authorities in England for the girls to come here for the year."   
  
"And I will contact Albus about this and you will eat because the foods getting cold." Remus stood up and went to the fireplace.   
  
Harry ran to the kitchen and ate his fill.   
  
~~   
  
Usagi, as SailorMoon, was standing in a misty place of nothingness- well except for the giant door in front of her, Setsuna, SailorPluto, stood beside her holding the time key.   
  
"Now, when I open the door you have to reach out for a human life-force that is inside... don't go in though, you might not make it out because your destination is a person not a time and place."   
  
"Yoshi."   
  
SailorPluto opened the Gates of Time and Usagi called her ginzuishou and sent its magic out looking for the human trapped in the time-stream, the tendrils of sliver-white power stretched out seeking and seeking for the faint human presence within the time-stream. When Usagi felt her strength falter she almost gave up but then Setsuna's strength joined hers and her seeking power found what it quested for. A very faint presence- Usagi knew that she would have to heal him when she brought him to through the Gates of Time but before they returned to the real world, he would not survive otherwise. However, she also knew that she needed to rest before she healed him- as she pulled him through the Gates she prepared herself to rest at the Gates before healing him and returning home.   
  
When he floated through and was gently set on the floor in front of the Gates she let go of her hold on the power of the ginzuishou, she looked up as Pluto closed the gates.   
  
"I was expecting to be much more tired then I am."   
  
"Yes, most of your power returned to you when you pulled it back with him. You should be able to heal him now and then we can return to the Shrine."   
  
"Ok," Usagi held up the ginzuishou again and called out "'Moon Crystal Power'." As her power engulfed the man that she had brought back from the time-stream his form filled out and his Dementor damaged body healed. He gained strength and when the power was gone he opened expressive brown eyes that were no longer haunted, not the he no longer remembered his trials but the worst of it was dulled by the healing powers of the ginzuishou.   
  
"What? Where is this place?" He looked at the two women before him.   
  
"Hi I'm SailorMoon and this is SailorPluto." Usagi smiled at him indicating herself and the woman with her. "You're at the Gates of Time because we just pulled you back for being lost in the Time-Stream. And then I healed you but I wasn't expecting it to do what it did."   
  
"What do you mean 'do what it did'?"   
  
"Maybe I can help with that." Pluto held up a mirror for him and he noticed that all the damage that had been done by twelve years in Azkaban was gone- he looked like he should have had he never been framed for murder.   
  
"Oh. I guess that needed healing too." He whispered.   
  
"Yeah but now we need to get back to reality... what are we going to do about our secret identities?"   
  
"I believe that this man is reliable... I did not get you name when the Gates informed me that you were drifting?"   
  
"Oh." He stood up. "I'm Sirius Black." He held out his hand to her then looked sheepish and pulled it back and bowed.   
  
"Pleased to meet you Sirius Black. I'm Setsuna Meioh. And, my companion is Usagi Tsukino." The Time Guardian and her Princess bowed back to their guest. "I will be contacting your Ministry that Usagi and her friends are coming to England, after that they have a mission and we shall try to find a way to clear your name...."   
  
"You think you can find the rat?"   
  
"Yes Rei is working on it right now."   
  
"Let's get back, this place always creeps me out." Usagi was bouncing from foot to foot.   
  
"Yes, let's go." Setsuna then held up her staff and the three of them vanished from the Gates of Time.   
  
~~   
  
Harry slept almost blissfully this night he was dreaming about the girls again and this time Sirius was with them, he hoped that this wasn't some cruel joke played on him by Voldemort but this didn't have the feel of something he would do.   
  
~~   
  
They appeared in the Shinto Shrine where the Senshi meet. Usagi dragged Sirius in to the room and then introduced him to her friends: Rei Hino, black hair and blue eyes; Makoto Kino, brown hair and green eyes; Minako Aino, another blond with blue eyes; Ami Mizuno, Blue hair and eyes; Hotaru Tomoe; Violet hair and eyes; Haruka Tenoh, sandy blond with blue eyes; Michiru Kaioh, aqua hair and eyes; and last he boyfriend Mamaru Chiba, black hair blue eyes. She then bounced over to the table and started muching on Makoto's snacks.   
  
"These are great you gotta try them." She stood up with the plate in hand and walked over to the wizard and held out the plate to him... he took one and tasted it then he sat down and ate some more.   
  
"Usagi..." Rei started.   
  
"Let her she expanded a lot of energy today and he hasn't eaten in a month."   
  
"Oh fine but try not to get crumbs on my floor- I just swept." Rei sat down on the other side of the table from the two who were eating and nodding. "I've found out where that rat man is." Sirius perked up at this, Rei saw superimposed on his features an image of a dog on the hunt then she shook her head wondering where that thought had come from. "He is still in England a place called Little Hangleton. A Manor house on a hill with a cemetery not too far away."   
  
"Ok I've gotten all the papers you need to go to England. Sirius will stay with me at the TimeGates until you have found the…"   
  
"His name is Peter Pettigrew, also called Wormtail."   
  
"Fine, you will all go as soon as you get permission when we catch him we will also bring him to the Gates. Then you will get on a plane and go to England the long way."   
  
"Time for a SailorTeleport." Usagi looked up from the empty plate and stood up carefully putting it down on the table even though not eve a crumb remained.   
  
"Usagi, you will sit this one out, I want Michiru, Haruka, Makoto, and Rei on this one the others will prepare for the trip."   
  
"Ohh you're sending all the fighters, but I think you need Ami as well, she fights but also can use the Mercury computer to analyze things… there are lots of times we would have lost if it wasn't for her." Usagi flopped down on Reis bed. "I'm glad I don't have to go using the Crystal always drains me."   
  
"That is why I don't want you to go, if it gets bad I'll bring them back to the TimeGates but you have a tendency to fight to the bitter end."   
  
"We'll go." The named Senshi stood up and walked over to Setsuna, who raised her staff and sent them to England.   
  
~~   
  
The five young women appeared outside a small town in civilian forms. As they entered the town, Rei looked up at the Manor House, "From what I saw, the house is considered haunted there have been many unexplained deaths there and they say that something is torturing souls in that house. In my vision the main evil wasn't there, I don't think that he has returned yet but I could be wrong, if he has we abort the mission."   
  
"Yoshi." Four voices said in unison.   
  
The Five walked up to the Manor house, "This late there shouldn't be any one around we should transform before we get to the house but after we leave the town." Haruka quietly spoke in to the silence.   
  
As the Senshi neared the house they hid behind some bushes and transformed into their Senshi forms. Rei's communicator crackled on and Usagi's voice came out of it. "Pluto says that our magic will protect us from even the deadliest spells these people have. Sirius is shocked because he asked 'even the Killing curse' and Setsuna said yes. I guess it is something un-blockable for them. But be careful anyway because we don't want these evil ones to know all our abilities before we even need to fight them."   
  
"Hai, you heard Usagi now we get this Peter."   
  
"I know what he looks like, and approximately where he is so follow me." Rei took the lead entering the house through a broken window. As she traversed the corridors she looked for the room she knew that rat man was sleeping in. she entered the upstairs and found the room but was blocked by a giant snake.   
  
"It's just a normal if large snake; I have some stuff from mom's cabinet that will knock it out." SailorMercury pulled out a bottle and opened it keeping it away from her face she then carefully put the bottle on the floor in front of the snake and waved the fumes in its face. A few moments later she capped the bottle and stood up. "That should do it any more would kill the thing and I don't think our enemy needs a reason to hate us any more."   
  
"Good job." SailorUranus with the help of SailorJupiter dragged the snake out of the way while Michiru picked the lock with a hairpin. "They must not trust the guy too much."   
  
"And if you were evil and someone who betrayed his friends to you joined you would you trust him?" Ami asked. "But then again all these people have betrayed the human race so they shouldn't talk." She then opened the bag that no one noticed and said "Luna we need you to make sure the rat doesn't escape as a rat, we can deal with the human."   
  
"Right," a pretty black cat, with a golden crescent moon on her forehead, jumped from Ami's bag and landed by the door. "Ready when you are."   
  
The four fighters stood in a semicircle behind the cat and Mercury opened the door. The cat and fighters entered the room and the man there woke up with a start. "Wh… what do you want?"   
  
"We are here to see justice done we are the pretty soldiers of love and justice the Sailor Senshi." The girls spoke in unison, Mercury who stayed in the background marveled that they never needed any practice to speak in unison.   
  
"Justice? It's just a pipe dream."   
  
"Yeah but pipes can hurt." Jupiter cracked her knuckles and then lunged at him. He turned into a rat and ran for the door only to be pounced on by the cat he had overlooked. He was picked up by the sandy haired Uranus and then they all disappeared.   
  
~~   
  
"Yuck, that rat tastes awful." Luna said then jumped into a very startled Sirius's lap.   
  
"Cats can't talk… not even McGonagall."   
  
"I'm not a cat I'm from the Planet Mau; I just look like a cat and can do the same things a cat can."   
  
"And for want of a cat a Mau can suffice." Ami added. "Although I did not expect him to taste awful, sorry."   
  
"It's alright Ami."   
  
"Now you girls go home and pack… I will bring the rat to his justice." SailorPluto walked over with a silver cage, Uranus put the rat inside.   
  
"The coward passed out when Luna caught him."   
  
The Senshi all went home to pack and get permission and two days later they entered a plane for England.   
  
Mean while The Senshi of Time turned the wizarding world upside down with the trials of one Sirius Black and one Peter Pettigrew. And a boy who had been dreaming with budding Sight was made one very happy young man… he was allowed to leave his mother's sisters house and live with his Godfather. A werewolf was also made very happy by the freedom and return of his last best friend, and the justice given to one traitor.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
I have a bit of inspiration these days- my mom brought home from work, this Lycos dog with a hook on the back so you could hook it to backpacks or pocket books or something. It's a cute black dog with brown eyes all I need to do is cut off the blue collar and tag that say Lycos.com on them and then it won't be a Lycos dog anymore. ^ . ^ I'm wondering if I should, I think the collar is cute. But, anyway he sits on top of my computer inspiring me to write.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~ 


End file.
